Computing systems for querying of large sets of data can be extremely difficult to implement and maintain. In many scenarios, for example, it is necessary to first create and configure the infrastructure (e.g. server computers, storage devices, networking devices, etc.) to be used for the querying operations. It might then be necessary to perform extract, transform, and load (“ETL”) operations to obtain data from a source system and place the data in data storage. It can also be complex and time consuming to install, configure, and maintain the database management system (“DBMS”) that performs the query operations. Moreover, many DBMS are not suitable for querying extremely large data sets in a performant manner.
Computing clusters can be utilized in some scenarios to query large data sets in a performant manner. For instance, a computing cluster can have many nodes that each execute a distributed query framework for performing distributed querying of a large data set. Such computing clusters and distributed query frameworks are, however, also difficult to implement, configure, and maintain. Moreover, incorrect configuration and/or use of computing clusters such as these can result in the non-optimal utilization of processor, storage, network and, potentially, other types of computing resources.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.
It will also be understood that, although the terms first, second, etc. may be used herein to describe various elements, these elements should not be limited by these terms. These terms are only used to distinguish one element from another. For example, a first contact could be termed a second contact, and, similarly, a second contact could be termed a first contact, without departing from the scope of the present invention. The first contact and the second contact are both contacts, but they are not the same contact.